Percy Jackson: The King of Street Fighters
by Jedi Paladin AJ Ray
Summary: (New Summary) "How can Luke just think I won't beat him when I've proven myself day in and day out that I can beat him and I will win even if it kills me. So get ready Luke because I will take my rightful place on that throne of champions." I don't own Percy Jackson or any other characters since they are owned by Rick Riodian.
1. Prologue: It Begins Let's Rock

**A/N: Hello all and welcome to my reworked fanfic that I am posting since I had hit a roadblock on the original one (My little brother read it and said it needed to be redone) I don't blame him. I'm trying a different approach to this story with Percy Jackson as a street fighter working his way to the top of the ranks to reach his goal as the next King of Street Fighters (See what I did there. Aren't I a stinker.). I'll make references to Muhammad Ali as well as some other famous icons that have either died or are still here. Anyway Enough of my rambling on with the story. P.S. I will have chapters that have songs titles above each chapter that involves fighting or working out and anywhere in-between.**

 _"All right Percy everything you've done has lead to this you can do it just remember to never give up never surrender and to use the environment to your advantage because it's a street fight and the streets always wins."-_ Percy tells himself over and over inside his head as he heads off to meet his first opponent in this no holds barred street fight. The announcer comes on as millions of fans start to get rowdy with their cheers and jeers as the two combatants step up to their respected positions. "Alright fight fans IT'S TIME for the thousands in attendance and the millions watching at home from our nations capital Washington D.C. Ladies and Gentlemen LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE. In this corner on my left from Manhattan New York "The One Man Wrecking Crew" Percy Jackson." The crowd is mixed with Cheers and Jeers when his theme music I Am All Of Me comes on. " _It's alright Jackson let them have their moment and then do what you do best after the announcer says your opponents name then at the start of the bell just work on wearing him down then go in for the kill."_ Percy tells himself in his head to reassure himself as the announcer gets ready to call the name of his opponent who is on the announcers right side. "And his opponent on my right from Boston Massachusetts Magnus Chase. The Cheers and Jeers of the crowd say it all win or lose they just to see a blood bath as Magnus's theme music Fuel is playing in the background. " _Shit I hope Annabeth isn't watching this because this not going be good to see me and her cousin duking it out like this. I thought he wasn't the kind of guy to impress Annabeth's dates. Oh well looks like I've got a fight on my hands as it is."_ Percy thinks to himself after seeing Magnus walk up to him. "Well Percy let the best man win." Magnus says in a Boston accent. "Let's make sure Annabeth doesn't kill me after this is done and over with Magnus." Percy tells Magnus since he's going to make sure that he can defend himself from both Chases one being Magnus the other being his girlfriend. "Okay Seaweed Brain whatever you say." Magnus says with a smirk on his face ever since Annabeth called him and let it slip over the phone her pet name for Percy. "Oh very funny Magnus at least let me say that Wise Girl isn't the only that loves to mess with people. Now enough talk it's time we fought, These guys payed good money to see a fight so let's give them a fight. Actta Non Vebra." Percy says with smile on his face. "Your on Jackson." Magnus says in agreement. Percy and Magnus clinch up and fights for the power over the other, Percy gains the upper hand with a arm wrench followed by a few right blows while Magnus counters with a left jab to make Percy let go. Magnus throws a 1-2 punch to the solar plexus knocking the wind from Percy's body. Percy lays there only to be kicked in the groin " _Thank God I put on that crotch pad before I came or else I would be walking funny for a week if not a month."_ Percy thinks to himself after he gets up to land a side kick to the ribs of his opponet followed by a punt kick to the head. " _That should just about it. And now to wait for the moment to strike back after he gets back up._ " Percy thinks as Magnus slowley gets up. "Son of a Bitch Jackson that hurt like hell man were did you learn to fight like that?" Magnus asks Percy after his vision cleared up from that kick. "When my ex-stepdad was living with us I had to defend myself and my mom from him. And to follow up on that question I learned to fight like that from Chrion Brunner my teacher and friend." Percy tells Magnus as he prepares to end this fight. "I'll give it to you Jackson you fight like true warrior that much I will say, now let's end this shall we?" Magnus says to Percy as they prepare to end it. "Okay but this will hurt like a mug." Percy says as he is about to end the fight seeing how he is going make sure to win in the name of his family. Percy picks up Magnus by the legs and then lands the best Powerbomb he can deliver to a opponet. And with that said Percy is declaired the winner via K.O. "Ladies and Gentleman the winner via K.O. is "The One Man Wrecking Crew" Percy Jackson" The announcer says as the crowd goes wild. " _You did it Percy now to head home after the money is put in the account and ask Annabeth not to put me on the couch tonight after this if she saw the fight on t.v."_ Percy thinks to himself as he goes to the locker room to get ready to head home.  
 **A/N:Well that does it for this chapter the song for the fight that inspired me was called Anthem for the underdog by 12 stones. Also I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the charecters in this story that right goes to Rick Riordan since it's his charecters that make this story happen Till next time. P.S. Please Read and Review and let me know what you think. May the Force be with you always. Peace.**


	2. The Love we share

Chapter 1: The love between us.

 **A/N: I'm sorry for not posting a new chapter due to a family emergency where my grandfather passed away and I had to go down to Ohio to Mourn his passing. He was a Nurse in the Army in his younger days so I am dedicating this Chapter to him in his honor. Anyway on to the story. P.S. That move that Percy used on Magnus I'm calling Riptide. Don't worry it's Greek name will be involved as a separate move later on as the story progresses. As always I don't own the rights to anything with Rick Riodian nor do I own the rights to the songs as they belong to their respected bands and companies. So let's get the show on the road.**

Percy Jackson rolls up into the driveway of his two story four bed 3 and a half bath with a finished basement that doubles as his home gym and man cave. As he is walking to his house he decides to call his friend Grover to see were he's at and what he is doing later. Quick story on how Percy met Grover Underwood. It started when Percy was walking home from school when he got to an alley he heard sounds of a fight happening and went to see what was going on only to see 2 guys attacking a homeless looking kid with a wisp of facial hair getting a beating from these 2 guys that look like trust fund babies that love to pick on the homeless, so Percy being Percy went to break up this fight before it turned ugly and boy did he break up the fight because not only did he break up the fight he also took Grover to the hospital and was given a card that read in bold letters **Half-Blood Gym Grover Underwood Recruiter** it also had a number on the back to which Percy called and informed them that Grover was in the hospital with a busted leg and a possible concussion and to send someone over as so as possible, he left his name and number should they need anything at all. Soon enough Percy got a knock on the door to find Annabeth Chase at his door saying that for saving Grover that he was allowed permanent membership to Half-Blood Gym. And now that you are caught up on the story let's continue were we left off at with Percy calling his friend Grover on the phone. "Yo Grover how's it going man?"-Percy asks Grover as he goes to the door to unlock it. "Not much Percy. I saw the fight and may I say it was a great fight. It could use some work if you plan on taking on Luke for the title of King of Street Fighters."-Grover says to Percy. "Yeah I know that Grover I almost lost a nut if not for the crotch guard I wore before hand. Let's hope Annabeth isn't pissed of at me for that move I did to Magnus."-Percy tells Grover as he walks into the door to see Annabeth waiting for him. "Hey Grover let me call you back because I think I'm in deep with The Wise One."-Percy tells Grover in code to let him know Annabeth is not happy. "Hey Annabeth if your mad at me for beating your cousin Magnus up like that I have a reason." -Percy says with a look like oh crap I'm in the dog house now. "Percy I saw the fight and I am mad that you guys were chosen as the ones to fight each other." -Annabeth tells Percy after he was done talking. "Annabeth I'm not going to deny that I liked fighting Magnus it's just that he knew why I'm doing this. I'm not doing this just for me I'm doing this for us because I want to be able to prove to you that I'm willing to go the distance with you through hell and high water."- Percy tells Annabeth as she sees how sincere he is not with his words but with his expression and body language. " _What's he getting at with this?"_ -Annabeth thinks to herself as she notices Percy doing the one thing she never thought was going to happen till now. "Annabeth Chase will you do me the honor of making me the happiest man on earth by marrying me?"- Percy asks Annabeth on one knee with a box in hand that contains a silver ring with a blue diamond on it. "Well? What do you say Annabeth?"- Percy asks her again. "How about Hell Yeah Seaweed Brain. It took you long enough to ask."- Annabeth replies with a big smile on her face. "Well I'm sure we could-Wait what?"-Percy says with a look of shock on his face. "You heard me Kelp Head."-Annabeth teases Percy with that name after coming up out of the water with some Kelp on his head. "Well what should we tell our friends and family then oh wise one?"-Percy says with a chuckle. Let's tell them tomorrow when we go to the gym. Because right now I want to celebrate your win tonight with a reward that you will love."-Annabeth says with a promiscuous tone her voice. " _Oh Lord give me the strength to do what needs to be done."_ -Percy thinks as he knows what Annabeth is talking about. Or does he?

 **A/N: Sorry this took so long I had to make sure it came out okay. As far as ships for Percabeth I'm all for it. Thank you to those who follow this story. I am looking for a beta to keep this story going so if you want to volunteer just pm me and I'll get back to you on it. May The Force Be With You Always. P.S. This songs for the next chapter is up to you as far as training and normal things goes. Okay Peace.**


	3. The Next Day

**A/N: Well I have some good news I have someone that wants to be by my beta for this story his name is MechAssault Man, if you haven't read his work then I suppose you should because it is really good. Anyway there will be a few innuendos for what happened with Percy and Annabeth when they went to "celebrate" his win and when he popped the question. For that part listen to AC/DC's song Shook Me All Night Long because it works for this moment. Anyway on with the story. And don't worry I'm still going to add quotes like I promised. As always I don't own Percy Jackson or anyone in the Riordan Universe as they belong to the man himself. Nor do I own the quotes of anyone famous since it is their quotes and not mine. Any song's I mention belong to their respected parties and companies.  
**

* * *

 ** _"To Hell With Circumstances, I Create Opportunities"-Bruce Lee._**

* * *

The Next Day after a great night that felt like a stampede to those who were outside of Percy and Annabeth's house the ringing of the alarm clock informs them that it's time to get up. Percy and Annabeth both wake up and get ready for the day. "Morning sleeping beauty"-Percy said since he was the first one up since he had to be at work on time or Gleeson Hedge would have him do suicides all day and if there is one thing that Percy didn't like was that. "Hey Annabeth I have to ready so you better get up because I know your awake." With no response except a mumbled 5 more minutes is all it took for Percy to go to the bathroom and turned the water ice cold in the bath and went back to pick her up and dropped her in to which she woke up just a cussing and fussing. "Percy Jackson what the fuck was that for?-Annabeth says with a jolt. "Well I told you I have to get ready and _**you did say 5 more minutes.**_ So what better way then to give you a nice ice bath to wake you up."-Percy tells her with a grin. "You little shit I'll get you back just you wait and see because you'll never see it coming" - Annabeth said with sly look on her face. "I'd like to see you try it then Wise Girl.-Percy says as he goes and gets dressed. After Annabeth comes out of the bathroom Percy has already changed into baggy blue camouflage pants with a black belt and black steel toed combat boots with a black tee shirt that has The Punisher's logo on the front with words on the back that says " ** _Si vis pacem, para_ bellum"**. "Well I see someone is ready for training"-Annabeth says after seeing the back of his shirt. "Well if you want peace then prepare for war"-Percy says turning to Annabeth to give her a quick kiss on the lips before heading to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. "If you don't hurry up then no blue pancakes for you Annabeth. So if I was you I'd get my butt in gear because you know how Gleeson is with being on time."-Percy says as he heads downstairs to get started on breakfast. So after Annabeth is done changing into a pair of blue jeans and gray high tops with a orange tee shirt and her blue New York Yankees baseball cap with her hair in a ponytail(which was almost always)she was downstairs were Percy and Tyson were talking about last night. "Sorry about the noise last night Tyson I didn't think we were that loud."-Percy tells his little brother Tyson after he tells Percy about the noise. It was straight out of season 10 episode 2 of American Dad. **(A/N:I Don't Own The Rights To American Dad That Goes To Seth MacFarlane Since It's His Show.)** "I'm glad that you and Annabeth are taking the next step"-Tyson tells Percy then see's Annabeth then goes to her says his congrats. After a great breakfast Percy and Annabeth get on Percy's motorcycle that he called Blackjack then head to the gym and go and meet their friends and tell them the good news.

* * *

 **A/N:Well sorry it took so long and the chapter being so short but I've been working on this and trying to make this not suck. Anyway I don't have a schedule for this story because it is hard to stick to the schedule because I write this story on a public library computer and it sucks to have to do that. So I am letting my beta help out with the next chapter idea then he'll run it by me to see if it works well or not. Anyway thank you and May The Force Be With You Always.**


	4. AN Speical Chapter: PJO Editon

**A/N Special Chapter: PJO edition**

* * *

"Hello everyone. I have changed the name of Diamond Eyes Revised to Percy Jackson: The King of Street Fighters because it felt right because I've seen other stories with the name Diamond Eyes and I wanted to do something different. I've also been busy with my other story The New Huntsman because it's gotten kind of popular as of late. But don't worry I'll try and get a new chapter uploaded in do time, I haven't abandoned it at all I promise you guys that much. It's taking me some time to properly workout the details of this story since I'm busy with the insanity called my life. But fear not I'll try and get this next chapter up in do time. I would never abandon something like most people on this site. Trust me I'm working with my beta MechAssault Man who is working on some stories with Goji and they want me to help out with some chapters. In the words of The Terminator "I'll be back."


	5. No Plan B

**Chapter 6: No Plan B**

* * *

 **Hello everyone as you may have guessed I've been pretty busy with my other story since it takes most of my time just to type out the story. But fret not I'm going to be working on this chapter and just so you know I don't own any of the characters or any of the songs I might put on here so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

* * *

 **"I will beat you like a Cherokee drum"-Luke Hobbs**

* * *

A few weeks after Percy and Annabeth announced their engagement to their friends and family Percy had to train for a up coming fight that would lock in his right to challenge Luke for the title of King of Street Fighters and he was going into overdrive with his workout to make sure that he would stand on top as the #1 contender and boy did he go into overdrive with Annabeth and Grover helping him by helping him whenever he needed it. Thalia also helped him by sparring him to hone in on his close quarters combat training while Jason and Piper helped him with cardio, with Charles Beckendorf and Silena Beauregard helping by saying great things about him from when they met him after he saved Grover to when he went on his first date with Annabeth and when he popped the question and told him to never give up because he's better at his brand of jokes when he spars with his friends and to remember his promise to Luke that one day he would take his rightful place as the king of street fighters. "Look how far you've come Percy you made a lot of friends and you keep reminding us to never give up, never surrender because " _ **The world ain't all sunshine and rainbows. It's a very mean and nasty place... and I don´t care how tough you are, it will beat you to your knees and keep you there permanently, if you let it. You, me or nobody, is gonna hit as hard as life. But ain't about how hard you hit... It's about how hard you can get hit, and keep moving forward... how much you can take, and keep moving forward. That´s how winning is done. Now, if you know what you worth, go out and get what you worth. But you gotta be willing to take the hits. And not pointing fingers saying: You ain´t what you wanna be because of him or her or anybody. Cowards do that and that ain´t you! You´re better than that**_ " and we all believe in you because you always want to help people. Look how you helped your mom after you protected her from that Gabe guy and how you set her up on that date with Paul Blofis and look at her now a happily married woman that you always wanted her to be. And don't forget how you set Charlie and me up because you saw something in us that took us a long time to work up the nerve to ask each other and for that we thank you."-Silena tells Percy while Charles just nods and blushes as his nickname is told by Percy while Leo is playing words with friends with Tyson and giving his 2 cents on how cool he is by saying some of the stuff in Spanish that only a few of the guys know and it's mostly cursing that Tyson is winning. "Hijo de puta* I swear your cheating dude."-Leo says which earns him a jack-slap from Thalia and Jason who are sitting on both sides of him. "Okay Percy what are you going to do to your opponent when you fight him?"-Piper asked Percy when she walked over to him while he was wailing on the punching bag. "I will beat him like a Cherokee drum."-Percy replied to the shocked looks he got from his friends. "What? The guy was talking shit about me and I intend to beat him like a Cherokee drum."-Percy says about his upcoming opponent who kept running his mouth about how Percy can't fight his way out of a wet paper bag with the way he fights then called his mom out of her name since she never married his biological father(He was pissed when he heard that and went to his office and wailed on his punching bag till his hands were bruised and a call to their friends Nico and Will to come over to bandage up his fists. It was a very messed up way of having your friend who is the gyms combat nurse on standby when something happens like that.) "Percy you have to remember to keep a cool head and not let him get into your head with these mind games that he's playing because that's how most people lose to this guy. Just don't forget to beat him at his own game by doing your own psychology warfare on him just like you have been doing since the get go, just promise me that you don't get to banged up because I hate to see you like that."-Annabeth said when she hugged him before looking at him with tears in her gray eyes while Percy wiped them off her face and reassuring her that he'll be fine and not to worry because he's got her and all their friends and family rooting for him to win.

* * *

 **The following week**

* * *

After a grueling week of prepping for his fight Percy is listening to some music on his mp3 when one song comes on that he was saving for this exact moment as he mentally prepares for one of the most hyped up fights next to the one if he wins this one to take on Luke. " _This one still gives me a reason to fight even when I feel like giving up. Thanks guys I'll be sure to make this guy suffer._ "-Percy thinks to himself as he hit's play on his mp3 player.

* * *

 **(Insert Till I Collapse by Eminem)**

* * *

 ** _[Intro:]_**  
 ** _'Cause sometimes you just feel tired,_**  
 ** _Feel weak, and when you feel weak, you feel like you wanna just give up._**  
 ** _But you gotta search within you, you gotta find that inner strength_**  
 ** _And just pull that shit out of you and get that motivation to not give up_**  
 ** _And not be a quitter, no matter how bad you wanna just fall flat on your face and collapse._**

 ** _[B/W Intro:]_**  
 ** _Yo left, yo left, yo left right left_**  
 ** _Yo left, yo left, yo left right left_**  
 ** _Yo left, yo left, yo left right left_**  
 ** _Yo left, yo left, yo left right left_**

 ** _[Verse #1:]_**  
 ** _Till I collapse I'm spilling these raps long as you feel 'em_**  
 ** _Till the day that I drop you'll never say that I'm not killing them_**  
 ** _'Cause when I am not then I'ma stop pinning 'em_**  
 ** _And I am not hip-hop and I'm just not Eminem._**  
 ** _Subliminal thoughts when I'm stop sending them women are caught in webs spin and hock venom_**  
 ** _Adrenaline shots of penicillin could not get the illing to stop._**  
 ** _Amoxacillin is just not real enough._**  
 ** _The criminal cop killing hip-hop filling a minimal swap to cop millions of Pac listeners._**  
 ** _You're coming with me, feel it or not you're gonna fear it like I showed you the spirit of god lives in us._**  
 ** _You hear it a lot, lyrics that shock is it a miracle or am I just a product of pop fizzing up._**  
 ** _For shizzel my wizzel this is the plot listen up you bizzels forgot slizzel does not give a fuck._**

 ** _[Chorus - Nate Dogg]_**  
 ** _Till the roof comes off, till the lights go out_**  
 ** _Till my legs give out, can't shut my mouth._**  
 ** _Till the smoke clears out. Am I high? Perhaps_**  
 ** _I'ma rip this shit till my bones collapse._**  
 ** _Till the roof comes off, till the lights go out_**  
 ** _Till my legs give out, can't shut my mouth._**  
 ** _Till the smoke clears out. Am I high? Perhaps_**  
 ** _I'ma rip this shit till my bones collapse._**

 ** _[Verse #2:]_**  
 ** _Music is like magic there's a certain feeling you get when you're real_**  
 ** _And you spit and people are feeling your shit._**  
 ** _This is your moment and every single minute you spend trying to hold onto it_**  
 ** _'cause you may never get it again._**  
 ** _So while you're in it try to get as much shit as you can_**  
 ** _And when your run is over just admit when it's at its end._**  
 ** _'Cause I'm at the end of my wits with half this shit that gets in._**  
 ** _I got a list here's the order of my list that it's in._**  
 ** _It goes Reggie, Jay-Z, Tupac and Biggie, Andre from OutKast, Jada, Kurupt, Nas and then me._**  
 ** _But in this industry I'm the cause of a lot of envy, so when I'm not put on this list the shit does not offend me._**  
 ** _That's why you see me walk around like nothing's bothering me._**  
 ** _Even though half you people got a fucking problem with me._**  
 ** _You hate it but you know respect you've got to give me_**  
 ** _The press's wet dream like Bobby and Whitney. Nate hit me._**

 ** _[Chorus - Nate Dogg]_**

 ** _[Verse #3:]_**  
 ** _Soon as a verse starts I eat it at MC's heart_**  
 ** _What is he thinking? How not to go against me? Smart._**  
 ** _And it's absurd how people hang on every word._**  
 ** _I'll probably never get the props I feel I ever deserve_**  
 ** _But I'll never be served my spot is forever reserved_**  
 ** _If I ever leave earth that would be the death of me first._**  
 ** _'Cause in my heart of hearts I know nothing could ever be worse._**  
 ** _That's why I'm clever when I put together every verse_**  
 ** _My thoughts are sporadic, I act like I'm an addict_**  
 ** _I rap like I'm addicted to smack like I'm Kim Mathers._**  
 ** _But I don't want to go forth and back in constant battles_**  
 ** _The fact is I would rather sit back and bomb some rappers._**  
 ** _So this is like a full blown attack I'm launching at them_**  
 ** _The track is on some battling raps who want some static_**  
 ** _'Cause I don't really think that the fact that I'm Slim matters_**  
 ** _A plaque of platinum status is whack if I'm not the baddest. So..._**

 ** _[Chorus - Nate Dogg]_**

 ** _[Outro:]_**  
 ** _[Eminem & Nate Dogg Echo:]_**  
 ** _Until the roof_**  
 ** _The roof comes off_**  
 ** _Until my legs_**  
 ** _Give out from underneath me_**

 ** _[Eminem:]_**  
 ** _I will not fall,_**  
 ** _I will stand tall,_**  
 ** _Feels like no one can beat me._**

* * *

" _ **It's better to fight for something then to live for nothing**_ "-Percy thinks to himself as he remembers that quote when he first started fighting under Chiron Brunner who is like the Mickey Goldmill of trainers at Half-Blood Gym. " _I came a long way from a teenager first coming to Half-Blood Gym after saving Grover from those punks and helping my mom find her new husband to asking Annabeth to spend the rest of our lives together. I guess it's true what they say when " **Sometimes darkness can show you the light** " I am truly blessed by all those people I've met through out my time with Jason, Thalia, Piper, Annabeth, Leo, The Stoll brothers, as well as Beckondorf and Silena when Annabeth and me helped them show how much they mean to each other when they were first starting to date. I'm just glad that when this is all said and done that me and Luke won't have any hard feelings since I vowed to beat him when he made it into the big times. And I promised myself to fight like hell when I got to the top so that way I would not give up and I would never surrender._"-Percy thinks as he puts on his blue shorts with black accents and laces up his shoes and puts on his blue zip up jacket that had a trident on the back. "It's Showtime."-Percy tells himself as he walks to the arena to face his next opponent Ethan Nakamura and boy that would be the best fight to happen since to Percy he is just another sparring partner till he faces Luke. " _The kid gloves are coming off since I know Nakamura is probably thinking the same thing right now. And I'm pretty damn sure that Luke will be there to see it all unfold. I'm so going have him tap out or knocked out if I have to because he said in a interview with Athena that he believes in balancing out the scales when fighting a opponent in combat because the world is unbalanced in more was then one. He sounds like a idealist when he says it like that."-_ Percy thinks to himself as he enters the arena while listening to his hype music on his wireless Beats by Dre.

* * *

 **(Insert Coming for you by The Offspring)**

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen This fight is a number one contender match for the opportunity to take on the current King of Street Fighters champion Luke Castellan. Will the two combatants please make their way to the center of arena as the champion would like to say something important to both of you."-The announcer says as both Percy and Ethan make their way to the center where they are met by Luke who looks at both of the combatants who are looking at him and Luke looks over to Percy and nods to both of them and says "Now I know you two are itching to go at each other for a shot at my title but know this, I don't plan on going easy on the victor when it's time to fight but also be sure that you give it your all tonight because even in your most proudest of moments know that even one loss isn't the end of the world it just means you need to do better then what you've all ready done as a fighter. Now let's get ready for the fight shall we and Percy may the odds be ever in your favor in this fight." And with that the intros for the respected combatants plays with No Plan B by Manafest playing for Percy Jackson while Ethan's intro music is Your gonna go far kid by The Offspring . "Hello Perseus Jackson it seems like fate has brought us together in a effort to see who will face Luke in the finals."-Ethan said to Percy that caused him to get mad for being called by he actual first name. "Well that's a lot coming from a one eyed fighter."-Percy said with a smug look since he found out how Ethan lost a eye in a fight. And boy did that set Ethan off because he just looked at Percy and the words that parted from his lips would be forever immortalized in the history books of fighting. "SAY YOUR PRAYERS YOU SON OF A BITCH". And Ethan charged at him with intent to hurt Percy and Percy was prepared thanks to Franks last minute advise for Percy. " _When you face Ethan and he charges at you, just land punch to his gut and he will double over holding his gut._ " Percy does just that and then grabs him by the throat and lands a few shot to his gut then let's go only to get on top of him and proceed to hit Ethan with a ground pound assault on him all while telling Ethan "I will fight like hell before I give in to a guy like you because there's no plan b when it comes to me." Ethan was able to block the next blow that was coming his way and countered with a punch to Percy's gut and shoved him off and got up to land 4 kicks to Percy's chest that caused Percy to have the air knocked from his lungs which caused him to have a coughing fit till Ethan picked Percy up by the hair and landed a 3 blows to Percy's face before throwing him like a ragdoll a few inches from were he was standing and Percy was starting to get pissed because he knew he had to stick to the game plan because he wasn't going to quit no matter what. " _No Plan B Percy remember that._ "-Percy kept telling himself inside his head and got up and got into his boxing stance then taunted Ethan by bringing his arm out palm side up and gave him the come at me taunt that caused everyone to gasp and made Luke look at the scene that was starting to unfold before him. "You've got guts Perseus to bad I will beat you right here, right now."-Ethan said to which causes Percy to go into a very well known rage he promised Annabeth that he wouldn't go into unless he had to. " _I'm sorry Annabeth I know this will be hard for you to see but he asked for it._ "-Percy thinks as he looks over to were she was and she gave him the nod of knowing what was about to go down. "Just don't kill him Seaweed Brain."-Annabeth whispers to him as he goes into his variation of primal rage. "You kept on making a huge mistake Ethan by calling me by my actual first name that I hate being called because that sets me off in more ways then one. Now prepare for your loss at my hands."-Percy said to Ethan as he unleashes a fury of attacks on him with Ethan landing a few himself which was futile to say the least. Percy kept landing blow after blow followed by clothesline after clothesline with Ethan countering to the best of his abilities which caused him to draw first blood on Percy to which Annabeth and co. looked on in horror while Luke cringed as he knew that was going to cost Ethan in the long run because Percy returned the favor kept on wailing on Ethan that they both were spiting up blood by almost the bucket full. Percy and Ethan were landing some serious blows that you could swear that their bodies were covered in bruises and welts with blood pouring from their faces. Percy then nails Ethan in the nuts via Shatter Dreams style kick to the scroutom that caused the fans and Luke to cringe and hold themselves at the same time. Ethan was holding himself after that blow but Percy wasn't done yet and grabbed Ethan by his neck and began punching his torso and face then chokeslamed him with authority then decided to end it by picking him up by his neck and his legs and landed his finisher Anaklusmos which is a Bane style backbreaker that caused Ethan to cry out in pain and passes out.[His back was very bruised by that point] Everyone from Annabeth all the way to the guys from behind the scenes looked in shock and awe at what just played out and one by one they cheered as it meant that Percy was going to face Luke as the number one contender and Luke was shaking in fear as his friend just unleashed hell on a guy that was talking smack about how he was going to win and how he was going to take the crown from Luke. " _Well the jokes on you asshole because you just got owned by a savage from Brooklyn_ "-Luke thought as he went to congratulate the winner. **(A/N: I don't know were in New York Percy's from so I'm going with the hometown of Steve Rogers on this one.)** "Ladies and Gentlemen the winner via knockout and the number 1 contender of the King of Street Fighters Percy "The One Man Wrecking Crew" Jackson, and here to congratulate the victor is the current holder of that title is Luke Castilian let's give these two a hand because in a few weeks the title will be up for grabs."-The Announcer said as Luke greeted Percy with a handshake after Percy heard his name called on as the winner.

* * *

 **Later...**

* * *

"Seaweed that was the most reckless thing you ever did and you had me and the guys worried that you were going to lose. Don't ever do that to me again."-Annabeth said as the went to a burger joint that they knew with Jason and Piper coming along for the ride. "Sorry Annie I know you were scared but I told you I would beat him like a Cherokee Drum and I did. Plus I did tell Luke that we should hold the fight at Madison Square Garden since it has a lot of history there like the first WrestleMania as well as when Bruno Sammartino wrestled there and got put in the WWE hall of fame. Think about it and tell me that it's not a great idea."-Percy said as they went to their seats and ordered their food and talked about other things. All of a sudden Percy get's a text from Grover telling him that he did good a that Luke was impressed by the way he fought and that Juniper says hi. " _I swear I don't know what I will do without these guys I call my friends because to me we're more then friends we are family. I used to say I live my life a quarter mile at a time and I think that's why we were brothers - because you did too. No matter where you are, whether it's a quarter mile away or half way across the world, you'll always be with me. And you'll always be my friends and family._ "-Percy thinks as he see's his friends laughing and Leo pulling a prank on Jason which involves a whoopee cushion while Piper and Thalia and Annabeth talk about songs to which Percy decides to go to the karaoke stand and sing one of the best songs that he knows. "This one goes out to my friends and loved ones who have helped me from getting to were I am now."-Percy says to everyone watching him as he sings a familiar tune that Thalia and Annabeth know.

* * *

 **(Unstoppable by The Score)**

* * *

 **There's a moment**  
 **In your bones when**  
 **When the fire takes over**  
 **Blood is running**  
 **Heart is pumping**  
 **As the battle gets closer**  
 **Ooh, they can say what they want now**  
 **Ooh, 'cause we'll be screaming out**

 **We can be heroes everywhere we go**  
 **We can have all that we ever want**  
 **Swinging like Ali, knocking out bodies**  
 **Standing on top like a champion**  
 **Keep your silver, give me that gold**  
 **You'll remember when I say**  
 **We can be heroes everywhere we go**  
 **Keeping us down is impossible**  
 **'Cause we're unstoppable**

 **Oh woah, we're unstoppable**  
 **Oh woah, we're unstoppable**

 **Every spotlight**  
 **Every sound byte**  
 **Everybody who gave up**  
 **Is just the fuel for**  
 **Wanting it more**  
 **Than anybody against us**  
 **Ooh, they can say what they want now**  
 **Ooh, 'cause we'll be screaming out**

 **We can be heroes everywhere we go**  
 **We can…**

 **We can be heroes everywhere we go**  
 **We can have all that we ever want**  
 **Swinging like Ali, knocking out bodies**  
 **Standing on top like a champion**  
 **Keep your silver, give me that gold**  
 **You'll remember when I say**  
 **We can be heroes everywhere we go**  
 **Keeping us down is impossible**  
 **'Cause we're unstoppable**

 **Oh woah, we're unstoppable**  
 **Oh woah, we're unstoppable**

 **Ooh, they can say what they want now**  
 **Ooh, 'cause we'll be screaming out**

 **We can be heroes everywhere we go**  
 **We can have all that we ever want**  
 **Swinging like Ali, knocking out bodies**  
 **Standing on top like a champion**  
 **Keep your silver, give me that gold**  
 **You'll remember when I say**  
 **We can be heroes everywhere we go**  
 **Keeping us down is impossible**  
 **We're unstoppable**

 **Oh woah, we're unstoppable**  
 **Oh woah, we're unstoppable**  
 **Oh woah, we're unstoppable**  
 **Oh woah, we're unstoppable**  
 **Oh woah, we're unstoppable**  
 **We're unstoppable**

* * *

After he was done everyone was standing and clapping and chanting his name while Annabeth goes up and hugs him to which he dips her and plants a wet kiss right on the lips.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay guys I'm proud to say this one is done and that I don't own the songs because they are owned by their respected people and companies. Also I will try and have a chapter for The New Huntsman in the coming months, trust me these stories take up a lot of time for me to type it down on here and pray I can come up with a way to make it awesome for you guys. Hey don't forget to rate, favorite, and follow me on here. And a big thank you to my beta MechAssault Man for letting me know what he thinks on my stories and don't forget to read his stuff that he works on with GojiGrimlock because those to are awesome for what they do. May the force be with you as you are with the force. Always. Peace. Also Hijo de puta translates to Bastard, Mother Fucker, and Son of a bitch in English. _Updated on 4/17/2017_**


	6. Time for some fun

**Chapter 6: Time for some fun.**

* * *

" **All Work and No Play Make Jack a Dull Boy"**

* * *

A few days after Percy's win over Ethan, Percy was bored because Annabeth went to the library to read up on Architecture since she's pretty close to getting her license to work in that field (Percy says she gets that from her mom.) while Percy was thinking about how to thank her for everything she has done in the past 5 years they've been together when he gets a call from Thalia and crew if he wanted to go spar to which he said yeah and that he would see if Tyson wanted to come along. Percy called up Tyson to see if he wanted to spar with Thalia and crew to which Tyson said yeah and that he would meet them at Camp Half-Blood. Now I know what you're thinking and before you ask yes Camp Half-Blood is part of Half-Blood Gym as a way to spend time with friends and make memories for future generations to know that they can forge their own path in life " ** _Because if we were all the same then it would be a pretty dull world to live in._** " was the saying about life in general. Percy then shot a text to Annabeth telling her that he was headed to Camp Half-Blood with Tyson to meet up with the guys to spar. To which she responded " _I'm almost done here I'll meet you there in 30 minutes. Tell Tyson I said hi._ " Percy smiled at that and said he will. " ** _Man where would I be without my Wise Girl? Probably still dealing with "Smelly" Gabe abusing my mom. Man I'm glad I kicked him out of my mom's house much to her shock 4 years ago. At least Paul is nice to her and my dad would be so proud of her if he was still alive. I just wish he was still alive to see me overcome my issues with my Dyslexia and would have loved to meet Annabeth when I introduced her to mom and Paul. Man sometimes I just wish he was still alive to see me as the man he would of wanted me to be._** "-Percy thought to himself as he got on his motorcycle _Blackjack_ which was a gift from Beckondorf for helping him with a gift idea for Silena last year. As Percy was turning at a bend to the camp he had a thought on how he would thank Annabeth for everything. " ** _I know how much she loves listening to my rock music sometimes I'm going to see if Thalia has any songs she wouldn't mind downloading for me to give to Annabeth. I promised her I would get her Green Days new album and I am a man of my word. She is going to flip once she sees it._** "-Percy thought as he goes up to the hill on his motorbike and turns off the engine then uses the kickstand on it to stay where it is by the tree that everyone knows as Thalia's tree because she spent a lot of time on the tree just thinking about stuff in general. As Percy made is way down the hill he pulled out an air horn that he got earlier in the day to use before he got the call from Thalia to spar that was in his leather jacket. "Let's just hope they have a great since of humor once this goes off."-Percy says to himself as he neared to his destination and pushed the button once he was close enough and boy did Thalia and crew jump out of the seats they were sitting in only Leo was laughing so hard that he fell backwards from laughing so hard. "Well hello yawl. What's you doing on the ground?"-Percy said while trying to keep a straight face. Annabeth had just came down the hill when she saw what happened and laughed at scene that was unfolding and Percy saw her and ran over to her and picked her up and gave her a spinning hug all while Annabeth was squealing with laughter then her face met his and they shared a kiss that was as deep as their love for each other. "I was wondering when you were going to show up."-Percy said as he put her down on to her feet. 'You miss me that much huh seaweed brain?"-Annabeth said with a look of love for her kelp head. "Earth to Annabeth. Come in Annabeth. Annabeth do you copy?"-Percy says as he waves his hand in front of her face trying to get her back down to earth. She snaps out of it once she sees Percy trying to get her attention since she had just zoned out. "Huh? Oh sorry I was just thinking about something important."-Annabeth says to Percy as they join their friends that they consider family. As the day went on they had a few sparring matches with Annabeth and Thalia going at it till Thalia tapped out to Annabeth's reverse bear hug. 'Percy must have taught you well for that to work. Am I right Annie?"-Thalia asked her to which Annabeth responded "Actually I saw it from one of Percy's earliest fights and thought it would be good to try it out." "Well damn it sure did work."-Thalia said as she and Annabeth walked back to their friends. "Hell that must of hurt Thalia. Do you want me to get you an ice pack and some aspirin after that fight?"-Jason asked Thalia to which she waved him off stating that she'll be fine. Percy decided to go for a swim and asked if anyone wanted to join him. Annabeth said she'll just watch while reading up for her exam to which Percy said " **All work and no play makes Jack or in your case Annabeth a dull girl.** " Boy did their friends laugh at the quote which caused Annabeth to blush a deep red. "Let's not forget who's better in the bedroom Percy."-Annabeth said as a defense that caused him to look at her with a look that said "Really? You want to go there with me right now?" Annabeth knew that the moment she said those words that she was screwed. "Well I am the one who made you not only say my name but also got you to sing like choir girl while church bells were going off in the process?"-Percy asked/said to which Annabeth said Percy was the one who had her do just that much to her friends howling laughter. Even Thalia was on the ground holding her sides. "Alright guys that's enough let's leave poor Annabeth alone. I think you had your fun guys."-Grover said as he walked/limped to where they were at with his now wife Juniper close buy. "Oh hey Grover I did hear you coming. Hi Juniper it's a pleasure to see you as always."-Percy said once all their friends started to quiet down once Grover Underwood made his presence known. You could say that Grover is a stubborn goat but Percy knows that Grover is one of the funniest guys that he knows. "Hey Grover I was wondering if you were going to stop by ever since Chiron made you head consular of the camp."-Annabeth said after giving one of her best friends next to Percy and co. "Well when Thalia texted me that you guys were coming here I had to get some stuff done before I came over here to see my friends laughing at Percy and Annabeth's sex life which I must say I heard it from here and thought that Ms. O'Leary was in heat on the night in question."-Grover said while Juniper was blushing at the thought. "Okay now I know you are bullshitting Grover because Tyson heard it a couple blocks from my house and told me the following day. But I will say that Annabeth didn't walk right for about 2 hours as a result."-Percy said as Annabeth and Tyson both nodded their heads to confirm the story. After a few more spars that ended with Percy and Jason and Nico in a 3 way tie, Annabeth was messing with her phone and told Percy to come here and when he did she showed him a song that she wanted to play but everyone had to dance to it to which he "Go right ahead babe because when we get back home I'm going to show you something as a token of my thanks for sticking with me for all these years." After that was said Percy got everyone's attention by saying that they were going to play a song that everyone has to dance to because it's a song to show how they been through a lot over the years and that it was because of them that Percy and Annabeth are engaged.

* * *

 **(Why can't we be friends by War.)**

 _ **Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh**_

 **La, la, la, la, la, la**  
 **La, la, la, la, la, la**

 **Why can't we be friends**  
 **Why can't we be friends**  
 **Why can't we be friends**  
 **Why can't we be friends**

 **I seen ya around for a long long time**  
 **I really remember you when you drank my wine**

 **Why can't we be friends**  
 **Why can't we be friends**  
 **Why can't we be friends**  
 **Why can't we be friends**

 **I'd seen ya walking down in Chinatown**  
 **I called ya but you could not look around**

 **Why can't we be friends**  
 **Why can't we be friends**  
 **Why can't we be friends**  
 **Why can't we be friends**

 **I pay my money to the welfare line**  
 **I see ya standing in it every time**

 **Why can't we be friends**  
 **Why can't we be friends**  
 **Why can't we be friends**  
 **Why can't we be friends**

 **The color of your skin don't matter to me**  
 **As long as we can live in harmony**

 **Why can't we be friends**  
 **Why can't we be friends**  
 **Why can't we be friends**  
 **Why can't we be friends**

 **I'd kinda' like to be the president**  
 **So I could show you how your money's spent**

 **Why can't we be friends**  
 **Why can't we be friends**  
 **Why can't we be friends**  
 **Why can't we be friends**

 **Sometimes I don't speak right**  
 **But yet I know what I'm talking about**

 **Why can't we be friends**  
 **Why can't we be friends**  
 **Why can't we be friends**  
 **Why can't we be friends**

 **I know you're working for the CIA**  
 **They wouldn't have you in the mafia**

 **Why can't we be friends**  
 **Why can't we be friends**  
 **Why can't we be friends**  
 **Why can't we be friends**

 **Why can't we be friends**  
 **Why can't we be friends**  
 **Why can't we be friends**  
 **Why can't we be friends**

 **Why can't we be friends**  
 **Why can't we be friends**  
 **Why can't we be friends**  
 **Why can't we be friends**

 **Why can't we be friends**  
 **Why can't we be friends**  
 **Why can't we be friends**  
 **Why can't we be friends**  
 **Why can't we be friends**  
 **Why can't we be friends**  
 **Why can't we be friends**

* * *

They were surprised when everyone was dancing to the song and were cheering once everyone even Thalia who is a fan of any rock music when it was over.

After everyone was done for the day and Annabeth was following Percy with her car while he chose to ride his motorcycle _Blackjack_ back to their place, Grover was walking with Juniper back to their house at the campground and were talking about how it was great to see their friends again when Juniper dropped and bombshell on Grover by telling him that he was going to be a father which caused him to whoop for joy and pulled her in for a kiss after spinning her around before he shouted up to the heavens "I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER." which made his day.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay people you can put down the pitchforks and torches. Because I'm Back. Back Again. (That part of the song never get's old.) I know you must be wondering what took me so long. Well as most of you know that on April 3rd was the day that The Undertaker retired from the WWE and many people hate Roman Reigns because of it. I know it's not my best excuse but I've also been given a opportunity by my beta and friend MechAssault Man to help him with his story Not As Cool Vytal Festival and I'll tell you what I gave him a OC for him to use since it's going to be a all girl boxing match. Anyway I don't own PJO/HoO because that right goes Rick Riodian. As for the quotes I don't own the opening one. All music is owned by it respected people..**


	7. AN Special PJO edition

**Hello Guys. Now I know what your thinking "Jedi Paladin when is the next chapter coming out and why is it taking so freaking(or fucking pending on how you word it.) long." Well Johnny first off calm your boner I've got a pretty good reason for that. I'm working on a few things with this story and I'm still trying to flesh out the chapter for Aaron Aries The New Huntsman and I'm working as fast as possible. I'm not The Flash guys. So be patient while I do this and I've also been working on a promo for a story with Aaron Aries from "Aaron Aries The New Huntsman" were he squares off against Gavin** **Rōzu who just so happens to belong to The Main Man 9000 since she is the one who basically challenged me by saying her guy can give my guy a run for his Lien and I'm not one to back down from a challenge in that way so I'm working on a complete promo and will post it in a new story on here then post it on my Deviantart account. So yeah don't worry I'll try and get this chapter done.  
**

 **As always. May The Force be with you and may you be one with the Force.**

 **Also don't worry if I haven't posted yet because I'm still fleshing out Luke's background a bit since I'm not planning on making the story a long one.**


End file.
